dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Montana The Movie 2: Enter of Hannah Montana
Hannah Montana The Movie 2: Enter of Hannah Montana is a sequel to the Hannah Montana: The Movie. The movie is set after the ending of the fourth and final season of Hannah Montana. The movie aired in May 20, 2011. The movie centers around Miley telling Lilly how she became Hannah Montana. Cast * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott * Ryan Newman as Young Miley Stewart * Stefanie Scott as Young Lilly Truscott * Jake Short as Young Oliver Oken * Andy Pessoa as Young Jackson Stewart * Brooke Shields as Susan Stewart * Dolly Parton as Aunt Dolly * Vicki Lawrence as Mamaw Ruthie * Frances Callier as Roxy Roker * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Plot Six months have passed since Miley revealed her secret to the whole world. Miley and her best friend, Lilly, are now attending Stanford University. Miley tells Lilly that six years have passed since they met. Lilly says that six years have passed since Miley became Hannah Montana until now. Lilly asks Miley how she became famous. Miley then tells Lilly that it's a long story and begins telling the story. Years ago, young Miley was still living in her hometown, Crowley Corners, Tennessee. Miley finishes practicing horse riding with her horse, Blue Jeans. Her father, Robby Ray, comes to Miley and tells her that her mother needs her. Miley comes to see her mother who is very sick. Susan (Miley's mother) tells her that she is close to death. Miley begins to cry and begs her mother to not leave her. Susan tells Miley to not to worry and she'll be always in her heart. Susan then gives Miley her charm anklet. Miley thanks her mother and tells her "I love you". Susan responds "I love you too" and Miley leaves the room. Two weeks later, Susan had died and was buried in her garden. Miley begins to cry, but reminds about what her mother said and keeps her mother's spirit in her heart. Two years later, Robby tells Miley and her brother, Jackson, that they're moving to Malibu, California. The Stewarts leave Crowley Corners and travel through the country to Malibu, California. Robby shows his children the beach house that he bought. Miley and Jackson love the house. A few days later, Miley starts attending Seaview Middle School and becomes friends with Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. Soon, Miley tells her father that she wants to become a music star. Robby agrees with the idea. Miley says that she wants to start now. Robby tells her that she's too young. Miley explains that she is, but really wants to start now. After thinking, Robby finally agrees. Then, Miley tells Robby that she also wants to be a normal kid and wants to lead a double life as a star and a normal kid. Robby says that it won't be easy and agrees. Later on, Miley and Robby try to find a wig which Miley can wear. After failing to find any wig, the wig shop's security guard, Roxy Roker, helps Miley and Robby find the perfect wig. Miley then jumps because of a joy that she's becoming a star. However, she is too overjoyed that she doesn't know that she's entering to a street. A truck appears and nearly runs Miley over, but Roxy rescues her. Miley thanks Roxy for saving her. Miley asks Roxy that she will become her bodyguard. Roxy agrees. Later on, Miley tries to find a stage name. After rejecting ideas, Miley gets a new idea and her stage name is Hannah Montana. Robby tells Miley that he wrote her first song and it's called "Best of Both Worlds". A year later, Hannah sings the song at her first concert and her new fans begin to love Hannah. Miley is excited that she is now a star. Miley ends telling the story and asks Lilly that she liked it. Lilly answers that she liked it. Lilly asks Miley what could happen if she hadn't decided to become a star. Miley's response is, "I'll be the same Miley as I am now". Songs The movie has four songs from the show's soundtracks. * "Best of Both Worlds" * "Who Said" * "True Friend" * "Life's What You Make It"